1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to provisioning server information for processing Internet Protocol (IP) communications in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a wireless communication system supporting mobile Internet Protocol (IP) communications, i.e., communications that include a link to the Internet, a mobile node, referred to herein as a Mobile Station (MS), may use a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) for communication of configuration information. Generally, the DHCP provides a framework for passing configuration information to hosts on a Transfer Control Protocol (TCP)/IP network. Mobile IP is detailed in RFC No. 2002, entitled “IP Mobility Support,” by C Perkins, published October 1996, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. DHCP is detailed in RFC No. 1541, entitled “Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol,” by R. Droms, published October 1993, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The MS may use DHCP to dynamically discover specific server access information, such as Proxy-Call State Control Function (P-CSCF) information (i.e., domain names or IP addresses). The P-CSCF is detailed in the 3GPP2 specification entitled “IP Network Architecture Model for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems,” having interim reference number TSG-S NAM Rev 2.1.0. A problem exists as the MS may not have configuration information for a visited network, and therefore desires instruction as to which server to use for communications, the home network server or the visited network server.
There is a need therefore for dynamic provisioning of a MS to receive instruction as to the configuration information for server access in a mobile IP communication.